Solo UNA SONRISA
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Esta historia es un pequeño one-shot sobre mirai Trunks Narrada por Bulma y lo que piensa respecto a el. Una historia conmovedora Debes leerla!


HOLA BUENO ESCRIBI ESTE FIC ONE –SHOT INSPIRADA EN MIRAI TRUNKS Y TRATA DEL EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE BULMA RESPECTO A SU HIJO, BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ES UN POCO BREVE PERO ESTA HECHO CON MUCHO CARIÑO

BUENA LECTURA!

*Solo UNA SONRISA *

Ver a mi hijo de esta manera es doloroso ha tenido que recurrir a nosotros después de mucho tiempo, porque ya le es imposible derrotar al monstro de Black porque se siente inútil ante su poder.

Respiro profundo y trato de no llorar cuando lo veo porque no quiero que me vea vulnerable y que no sienta que da lástima pero a veces resulta difícil para una madre ver a su hijo en ese estado.

Sé que Trunks es el joven más fuerte y de un gran corazón pero a veces él se siente débil, torpe y lo puedo ver en sus ojos y esa es su frustración porque no me pudo salvar a mí ni puede proteger a Mai. Pero para mí él es mi héroe del futuro.

¿Cómo es posible que su paz dure tan poco?

¿Por qué le tiene que pasar esto?

Y a pesar de todo no me sirve ver de nada ver feliz a mi pequeño hijo cuando a mi hijo del futuro no

y es tan devastador y es a veces que se me viene esa tonta pregunta:

¿Trunks envidiara la felicidad de su pequeño yo?

Pero conozco tan bien a mi hijo que sé que no lo hace porque tiene el corazón más noble y a pesar de todo salvo el pasado a sabiendo de que no cambiaría su futuro en absoluto, pero aun así lucho para que su pequeño yo sea feliz.

Y ahora….

Cuando vi y veo a Mai siento que a mi hijo no le faltara amor y me alegro por él, porqué después de mucho tiempo y grandes batallas a conocido a una buena chica que le ha demostrado que más allá de todo también hay oportunidad para amar y después de todo espero que sean felices y bueno, tengo las esperanzas que también ella guste de él porque puedo ver en los ojos de mi hijo que la ama y veo en ella que el realmente le importa.

Voy a luchar por él, voy a darle todo mi apoyo, no lo abandonare porque es hijo y hare lo necesario para que él sea feliz y aunque mi yo del futuro este muerta le daré el amor que yo le daría y le seguiré diciendo que las esperanzas nunca se deben acabar así estemos en el filo del vacío.

Hoy estoy aquí escondida detrás de unas rocas al lado de Mai observando la batalla de Goku, vegeta y Trunks contra Black y Zamasu viendo pasar el destino de la tierra delante de mis ojos sintiendo angustia por el estado de mi esposo, hijo e amigo.

Se me pasan muchas cosas por la cabeza, la respiración se me acelera y trato de calmarme no sería un buen momento para ponerme mal acabaría a quien estuviera a mi lado y angustiaría a los guerreros que luchan por la paz, al igual debo controlar los impulsos de mi carácter a veces suele ser desesperantes y pongo de pelos de punta a todo el mundo.

Recuerdo que al ver conversar a Trunks con su pequeño yo se me estrujo el corazón sentí una sensación maravillosa y creo que solo yo la pude sentir, esa es la sensación que solo tendría una madre, una madre con esperanzas….

Y estoy segura que a mi hijo del presente aprendió una gran lección de vida, de alguien que lo haría entender y ese era nadie más que su mismo yo.

El mismo Trunks

Ahora los pequeños recuerdos me afrontan, recuerdo cuando tenía a mi pequeño bebé en mis brazos apretándolo para que no muriese junto conmigo cuando exploto la nave por culpa de esos androides y uno era el Dr. Maki Hero, pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles porque se me soltó y recuerdo que a vegeta no le importe porque no se preocupó por mí ni siquiera me rescato.

Pero gracias a todo estaba ese muchacho fuerte y noble que me rescataría de aquel terrible accidente. Y luego un momento después me entero por Picoro de que ese muchacho era mi hijo.

Y no lo podía creer, él era mi pequeño Trunks aquel que cargaba en mis brazos.

Y me sentía orgullosa de tener un hijo fuerte y del corazón más noble

Él era mi Trunks !.

Goku….

Vegeta….

Prométanme que salvaran al mundo una vez más porque quiero ver a mi hijo sonreír de nuevo.

Yo quiero ver en su rostro

Solo una sonrisa…


End file.
